Recreo Sobreviviente
by Heavenly Demons
Summary: "Kenshi, era un chico normal, llevaba una vida normal hasta que un dia el y su hermana vuelven del colegio para ver que sus padres estan contagiados con algun tipo de virus, pronto se dan cuenta que no son solo su padres sino, tambien los padres de sus amigo y los chicos del colegio. Ahora el y sus amigo deberan defenderse y sobrevivir a lo se convirtio en un recreo gigante."
1. Capitulo 1: La Mañana

Hola, esta es una historia original que hicimos de a dos, con esfuerzo y ganas.

Esperemos que les guste y que la lean, va a tener varios capítulos.

En una ciudad, había una particularidad muy común, estaba dividida en varios distritos, y gracias a esto, permitía la organización común de las exportaciones de los productos y su población respectivamente…

Los distritos se dividían en el de caza y pesca, en el del militar, el del poder, el del comercial, y en el agrícola. Éstos 5 distritos eran completamente la ciudad.

El de la caza y pesca está rodeado de grandes lagunas y bosques, dónde respectivamente se puede cazar y pescar. Es un paisaje bastante hermoso, y realmente es un lugar tranquilo. En estos lugares, la contaminación era muy escasa.

El militar es más como una ciudad, en la que casi nadie sale. No es que no esté habitada, sino muy controlada. Y todo tiene su respectivo orden.

El del poder, es el central. Hasta podría decir que es el más concentrado y más importante. De ahí se manejan todos los demás distritos, y no es sólo un distrito más, sino que una ciudad aparte.

De ahí todos son manejados y en él están las máximas autoridades de la ciudad.

En este distrito está la comunicación con los otros, ya que posee unos trenes rápidos que conectan todos los distritos.

El del comercial es una pura ciudad, una ciudad llena de ruido y problemas como cualquier otra, y bastante problemática. De ahí nace la mayor fuente de economía de las otras ciudades.

El agrícola es otro de los importantes, si bien es más tranquilo que el de la ciudad, se encarga de toda la producción de alimentos y bienes para exportación. También posee los paisajes más hermosos.

…

"Si estás leyendo esto es muy probable que esté muerto, mi nombre es Kenshi y me gustaría contarte mi historia…"

"El día que empezó todo, no lo recuerdo muy bien, tengo unos vanos recuerdos borrosos en mi mente, aunque… trataré de contarlos…"

Todo comenzó como cualquier otro día normal, nuestra madre nos levantó, nuestra porque tengo una hermana menor.

-¡Kenshi! ¡A desayunar!- gritaba desde la cocina de una forma bastante dulce, pero a la vez grave.

Nunca olvidaré ese tono sólo de mi mamá.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- grité. No era de esos chicos que tuviera el sueño pesado, y tampoco que no se levantara a la primera llamada. Mi hermana sí, era una de esas chicas bastante dormilonas y perezosas en todo momento.

No alcanzó con golpear su puerta, que llevaba la pequeña nube color rosa con su nombre en letras blancas.

-Ai, levantate, ya es hora del desayuno-

Siempre las mañanas eran iguales, empezaba de una forma sutil y precipitada, y terminaba pateando la puerta para que no venga mi propia mamá a hacerlo.

-AI, SI NO TE LEVANTÁS TE JURO QUE TE TIRO POR LA VENTANA-

-KENSHI, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Gritaba su aflautada voz, que no dejaba de ser un poco baja. Nótese su tono adormilado.

Luego de unos minutos de griterío, ella arrastró los pies por la alfombra del suelo. El roce de las pequeñas pantuflas y la lana, me molestaban un poco por su lentitud.

Se escuchó como el cerrojo de la puerta era abierto viendo su silueta dormilona, rascándose un ojito.

-¡Vamos a desayunar monstruo!- dije de forma enérgica, tomándola por los hombros y adelantándola.

-Me agarraste dormida, sino, sabés bien que te pego- dijo su voz que cada vez más, se hacía un poco más grave y agresiva.

Mi casa era una casa común. Tenía dos pisos, y una escalera de mármol que los conectaba. La habitación de Ai y la mía quedaban en el segundo, por coincidente, tuve que arrastrar a Ai por esas escaleras.

Bajamos y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, mientras esperábamos el desayuno de nuestra mamá.

Como siempre, nos hizo tostadas que acompañamos con un vaso de leche tibia y con mermelada de naranja. Era difícil poder alimentar a Ai y Kenshi Vangar.

Sí, es un apellido extraño.

Luego, como Ai comía mucho más rápido que yo, subió las escaleras rápido a cambiarse. Yo era menos complicado, al terminar subí rápido, fui a mi cuarto, fue cuestión de tomar una remera, un pantalón y un buzo como hacía de costumbre. Ai no estaba lista todavía.

Sin contar que Ai, era una adolescente de 14 años que siempre demoraba en todo.

Luego de que bajé me senté en la silla a esperarla, para ir caminando juntos.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos que Ai bajó con una pollera demasiado corta y provocativa. Además que la remera se le acentuaba en todo el cuerpo. Y encima tenía… ¿la cara pintada?

-¡MAMÁ! ¡AI SE ESTÁ VISTIENDO COMO UNA PROSTITUTA DE NUEVO!- Grité desde la cocina esperando su respuesta.

-Kenshi, no empecés de nuevo con eso, es la moda- dijo alisando su pollerita.

-¿LA MODA? ¿QUE ESTÁ DE MODA? ¿PROSTITUIRSE?- dije bastante molesto. -¡SACATE ESO AHORA!

-¡¿NO ME PIENSO SACAR NADA SABÉS?!- gritó Ai con su voz de flauta pisando fuerte el suelo.

-¡YO ASÍ NO SALGO MÁS CON VOS!- le grité furioso. No podía una chica de 14 años vestirse de esa forma.

-¡NO SALGAS MÁS CONMIGO ENTONCES!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE—

-¡Chicos! ¡Apúrense! Ya van a ser las ocho de la mañana- gritaban desde afuera de la casa.

Miré por la ventana y allí estaba, mi grupo de amigos y compañeros de mi clase.

El que me estaba gritando era como siempre Nagito, con esa voz suave, que a la vez podía ser grave. Pero siempre tranquilizadora.

-Vamos Ai- dije tomándola por la remera y sacándola afuera.

Era bastante conveniente vivir en el distrito comercial, ya que allí estaban la mayoría de las cosas necesarias y las atracciones más importantes. Las bibliotecas, los colegios, los mercados etc…

Al ver a mi grupo de amigos sonreí. Era agradable verlos todas las mañanas en mi casa, ya que como la escuela quedaba en mi distrito y no tan lejos de dónde vivía, era al último que recogían.

-Siempre tarde ustedes- dijo Rei, uno de mis amigos en el grupo allí.

Rei Akita, era un chico de 16 años como yo, alto y delgado. Poseía la piel cobriza con ojos violetas que le resaltaban la piel. Sus facciones eran duras.

Su cabello era color castaño claro corto, con un flequillo que se levantaba por la parte delantera.

Mayormente usaba una sudadera-musculosa azul, con unos pantalones grisáceos.

-Tampoco es tan tarde, Rei- dijo Nagito

Rei era un chico serio y frío, siempre tenía esa expresión de ojos concentrados, pero por dentro yo sabía que él era bueno y quería divertirse.

Rei estaba en el distrito de la caza y pesca, y su actividad principal allí era la pesca.

Su casa quedaba cerca de una gran laguna y era mediana. Poseía un parque y a lo lejos estaba el bosque más importante de todos, dónde cazaban.

Nagito solo atinó a reírse.

Nagito Tetsugo, era otro de los chicos de mi grupo y vivía en el distrito de la agricultura. También era bastante alto y muy esbelto. Su piel era demasiado blanquecina, ya que casi siempre que trabajaba las tierras, o se encargaba de sus tareas en su campo, utilizaba un sombrero que lo protegía del sol, desde que era un niño.

Su familia poseía grandes terrenos de campo y tenía una muy buena producción en cuanto a todo lo que tiene que ver con ello. Su casa era bastante grande y muy espaciosa.

Sabía manejar a los caballos, y hasta domar varios animales.

Poseía el cabello rojizo colorado, hasta los hombros, largos y con un flequillo en su frente.

Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y brillaban destacando su piel.

Nagito era un chico muy gentil y dulce. Era bastante cuidadoso con todos y muy amistoso dependiendo de qué personas tratara, porque también podía ser manipulador y bastante serio.

A pesar de ser del campo, era bastante peculiar la ropa que utilizaba a diario, no eran esos típicos harapos o esos jardineros. Mayormente usaba remeras, con una campera-buzo y unos jeans azules.

Usaba sandalias marrones, que era casi lo único rústico. Además de su sombrero de paja.

-Hola Kenshi- decía una dulce voz enérgica e hiperactiva.

-Hola Mikami- levanté la mano en forma de saludo y sonreí.

Ella era Mikami Yagami y vivía en el distrito del poder. También tenía 16 años y era alta y poseía un largo cabello color cobrizo hasta la espalda y unos ojos color miel que destellaban su blanca piel. Siempre usaba polleras y musculosas en las cuales encima se ponía camperas cortas.

Su casa era básicamente parecida a la mía.

Ella era una chica dulce y agresiva. Además era muy gentil y divertida. Era bastante hiperactiva.

-¡AAAAI VENÍ QUE TE PEINO!- Gritó la voz de la joven que corría hacia mi hermana. Mi hermana sonrió de forma cansada y se dejó peinar.

Mi hermana tenía 14 años y claramente se llamaba Ai Vangar. Poseía el cabello rubio corto, unos hermosos ojos azules y una piel rosada. Tenía afición por las prendas cortas y provocativas, problemas por el cual nos peleábamos seguido.

Simplemente emprendimos la marcha hacia el colegio que quedaba dentro de todo cerca, mientras nos íbamos riendo.

…

La mañana era soleada y como siempre, me costó despertarme.

Vivía en el distrito del poder, por lo que a las 7 en punto, ya sonaban las campanas tan fuerte, que despertaba a una quiera o no.

Luego de cambiarme y vestirme, me vino a buscar Nagito que me llamó de la puerta. Era gracioso verlo afuera gritando mi nombre mientras me asomaba por la ventana en pijama y sonreía.

Cuando vi a Nagito comenzamos a hablar de temas random, éramos muy abiertos y teníamos un sentido del humor particular.

Al entrar en el tren, al ser siempre de mañana, teníamos asiento en cualquier parte. Éste andaba medio vacío.

Luego fuimos al distrito de la pesca a recoger a Rei, que como siempre, estaba listo y esperando afuera.

-Tarde como siempre- dijo su frío y tosca voz. Ése chico era muy extraño, pero sin embargo nos cuidaba. Además era muy caballeroso.

Luego nos dirigimos en la línea 116 del distrito comercial.

Allí bajamos en un barrio bastante agradable y caminamos por las calles mientras Nagito y yo hablábamos muchísimo todo el tiempo.

-¿Vos decís que me va a quedar mejor el rojo o el rosa?- le pregunté cuando caminábamos a Nagito.

-No importa qué color, todo te queda lindo- Respondió Nagito sonriendo. Yo solo atiné a sonreír también.

Luego Nagito se frenó en aquella casa de los gritos. Y luego de un:

-¡Chicos! ¡Apúrense! Ya van a ser las ocho de la mañana-

-Siempre tarde ustedes- dijo Rei con mala cara.

-Tampoco es tan tarde, Rei- dijo Nagito con una sonrisa gentil que apaciguaba el momento.

De adentro salieron Ai y Kenshi.

-Hola Kenshi- dije sonriendo.

-Hola Mikami- dijo al levantar la mano con una hermosa sonrisa.

Kenshi Vangar era un joven bastante divertido y tranquilo. Poseía el pelo color negro azabache largo y lacio.

Tenía unos ojos oscuros como la noche y una piel rosada.

Era un chico muy agradable sobreprotector, seguro y admirable. Era bastante holgazán, bonito y extravagante.

Le gustaba usar buzos, y la mayoría del tiempo, usaba la capucha de éstos.

Su vestimenta claramente eran los buzos y unos jeans azules con zapatillas.

Su buzo favorito que era el que llevaba casi siempre, era ese buzo negro con verde y con las palabras "ETER" en el medio.

Y de la nada vi a Ai, la hermosa chica que era hermana de Kenshi, que me daba demasiada ternura.

-¡AAAAI VENÍ QUE TE PEINO!- Grité corriendo hacia ella, seguro se molestaba pero ese hermosos pelo dorado no podía no tocarlo.

Luego emprendimos la marcha normalmente, Nagito hablando con Kenshi a los gritos de emoción y Rei atrás de todo callado y serio.

Ai y yo íbamos juntas, mientras le hacía una trenza en su corto cabello.

…

El sol me pegaba bastante en la cara, y ya me empezaba a molestar demasiado.

Miraba por alguna extraña razón el horizonte, sabía que Nagito me estaba comentando algo pero igualmente no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Chicos, es tarde- dijo Nagito mirando su reloj.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mikami algo atontada, ya que venía peinando a Ai en el camino a su ritmo.

-Eso me pasa por venir siempre con ustedes- suspiró Rei y se adelantó ya que era el último.

-Vamos a apurarnos chicos, corramos- dije mientras apresuraba el paso.

-¡Esperen! No corran, ¡no terminé su trenza!- dijo Mikami haciendo gestos con la mano.

-Otro día Mikami, vamos- dije agarrando su mano y la de Ai mientras salíamos corriendo.

-¿Muy lejos estamos?- dije un poco preocupado, no me gustaba llegar tarde.

-No, sé un atajo- dijo Nagito sonriendo.

Nagito conocía muy bien los distritos y sus calles, porque siempre cuando cosechaba se fijaba qué era para qué lugar, en cantidad y proporción.

Nos metimos corriendo por un barrio carenciado, que claramente estaba destruido y con olor.

Corrimos por ahí y Mikami emprendió la marcha para alcanzar a Nagito.

Por suerte ella usaba zapatillas y no zapatos altos como mi hermana, que prácticamente había que levantarla para que pudiera caminar.

-Ai, vení, vamos a correr juntas, dale- dijo Mikami mientras tomaba la mano y le sonreía. –Yo te ayudo-

Miré a Mikami y a mi hermana y pensé que ellas podrían ser hermanas tranquilamente. Claro, mientras no se peleen por la ropa, que eso no iba a pasar.

Tenían gustos más distintos.

Mientras pensaba esto, me di cuenta que corría por cualquier lugar solo, ya que no había nadie cerca de mí.

Entré en una mini desesperación, puteé a Nagito por llevarnos a lugares raros y terminé decidiendo que iba a escalar un muro de ladrillos gigante, para no tener que hacer toda la trayectoria. Era muy bueno en eso del parkour, e iba a aprovecharlo.

Luego de terminar de escalar, salí al otro lado-

-¡Vamos, al fin civilización!- reí de una manera callada y miré para todos lados, ya estaba más seguro de a dónde iba.

Luego de caminar un poco, ya que no estaba tan lejos, ni tampoco sabía la hora porque el único dignado era Nagito con reloj, vi el edificio de mi colegio.

Era un colegio público increíblemente grande, y con una entrada súper gigante. El portón estaba abierto y adentro mis amigos. Entré corriendo.

-¡CHICOS!- grité mientras me agarraba las rodillas y suspiraba.

-¡Kenshi! ¿dónde te metiste? Me preocupé por vos- dijo Mikami mientras apoyaba su mano lentamente en mi hombro.

-Mejor te hubieras perdido-susurró Ai, en un tono bajito.

-Sos un monstruo sin corazón- dijo Nagito entre risas mientras me ayudaba a recobrar el aliento. Todos estábamos agitados.

-Como siempre, el más idiota siempre se pierde…- dijo Rei mirando hacia otro lado enojado. –Sos demasiado idiota-

Iba a decir algo pero terminé por callar.

Mikami giró y dijo:

-Bueno chicos, entremos, ahora tenemos literatura y el profesor nos va a decir algo si llegamos tarde-

Al girarse, Mikami se chocó la espalda con la persona más horrible del mundo.

Tuko.

Tuko era de esas personas que realmente daban miedo, pero no por cuestión de aspecto físico, simplemente por el hecho de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y podrido, eran tan oscuros para ser claros, que se notaba que el brillo había desaparecido.

Su cabello era largo atado en una coleta de color rubio y brillaba demasiado, y su piel era de un tono rosado.

Era un chico muy irónico y a la vez demasiado sínico. Más manipulador que Nagito y muy maldito.

Siempre estaba serio, pero su ironía hacia ver como todo se lo tomaba a broma y nada le importaba más que su propio bienestar.

Vivía en el distrito militar y era demasiado bruto.

Sin contar que era bastante machista. Era el mayor de todos y estaba en el último año, tenía 18.

Y como era de costumbre, nos empezó a molestar de nuevo.

O específicamente a Mikami, que siempre la molestaba. Todo el tiempo veía en ella algo para poder molestarla.

Todo lo que él hacía era con connotaciones sexuales.

-Mikami, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo abrazándola por atrás. Yo conocía a Mikami y ella lo odiaba.

-Soltáme- dijo seria.

-¿Por qué?- dijo riendo el idiota.

Entonces, ella como buena agresiva que era, lo pateó quién sabe dónde mientras Tuko gritó de dolor.

Tuko agarró de la mano fuerte a Mikami, siempre la molestaba, y si no era a ella nosotros éramos a los que molestaba todo el tiempo.

Claramente eso me molestó, porque la fuerza de Tuko era desmedida comparada con la de Mikami.

Nagito fue el primero en acercársele y hacerle frente y gritarle que la suelte.

-Soltala pelotudo- dijo empujándolo. Tuko se empezó a reír desmesuradamente.

Por alguna razón realmente me molesté y me acerqué y no sé de dónde saqué las suficientes fuerzas para empujarlo y hacer que soltara a Mikami que quedó con el brazo realmente rojo.

Al soltar a Mikami, ella se calló y yo la agarré antes de caer. Se prendió de mi buzo.

-Gracias- susurró

Rei que estaba muy enojado todavía, y además era el más agresivo, se le acercó y le amagó a meterle una piña en la cara, pero Ai, que sabía que se iba a meter en problemas, lo agarró de atrás.

-No hagás eso, sabés que no vale la pena Rei- dijo con su voz aflautada y a la vez tranquilizadora

Rei enseguida se tranquilizó y lentamente retrocedió. Su cara enseguida se puso más pacífica y si bien no queríamos pelear, ese chico siempre nos molestaba.

-EY, ¡TUKO!, NOS TENEMOS QUE IR- Gritó una voz bastante grave que venía detrás. Era uno de sus amigos también molestos.

Tuko nos mandó una mirada asesina y se levantó del piso.

-Esto así no se queda pedazos de pelotudos- dijo mientras su voz se hacía más ineludible.

-Ya pasó Mikami- dije en tono tranquilo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, igual no le tengo miedo a ese enfermo- sonrió mientras se acomodaba la pollera.

-Seguro estás bien, ¿no?- dijo Ai mientras le tomaba la mano y le sonreía. Mikami asintió.

-Sí, apurémonos porque ya nos retrasamos mucho- dijo Mikami mientras tomaba la marcha con Ai de la mano.

Todos las seguimos mientras subíamos por el edificio.

Pasamos por el corredor de los casilleros con paso apresurado.

-Hola Nana-decía rápidamente Nagito y al escuchar el nombre automáticamente la miré.

Nana era una chica de 17 años, demasiado alta y demasiado delgada. Siempre llevaba una camisa transparente y unos leggins oscuros ajustados a las piernas. Botas marrones y un cinto que ceñía su pequeña cintura.

Su piel era bronceada y poseía los labios rosas. Sus ojos era claros de un color verde agua, y su cabello era bastante corto alrededor de la oreja castaño oscuro. Era una chica demasiado bonita y me atraía bastante.

-Hola chicos- sonrió Nana mientras sacaba un par de libros.

Le sonreí y ella también.

Y como siempre y de costumbre, cada vez que hablábamos con Nana, Mikami se quedaba callada.

Mikami era una chica que no se callaba nunca pero Nana era la excepción. Y para Nana, Mikami era la excepción. Era como una tensión recíproca. Además, que entre ellas se cruzaban miradas un tanto extrañas.

Luego mientras acompañábamos a Ai a su salón que era un nivel menor, Nana se fue adelantando.

Luego de dejar a Ai no sin antes pelearme con ella como siempre, nos dirigimos al salón y entramos, el profesor realmente se enojó con nosotros y nos sentamos. Nosotros 4 nos turnábamos para sentarnos ya que los asientos eran de a dos y esta vez me senté con Mikami.

Y Nagito con Rei. Luego de la mini charla del profesor explicando lo bueno que es llegar a punto o antes a sus clases, nos pusimos a hacer su tarea.

Como estábamos en literatura, lo único que hacíamos era leer nuestro libro de lectura personal y luego cuando lo terminábamos, la profesora nos tomaba un oral sobre todo el libro completo.

-¿No vas a leer Mikami?- dije en un tono divertido.

-¡SHHH!- Se escuchó del pupitre mayor. El profesor nos mandó una mirada asesina.

Me resbalé un poco por la silla.

-No, ya leí el libro que traje- dijo en un susurro mientras dibujaba en una hoja garabatos. -¿Vos qué estás leyendo?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Intenté mantener mi voz baja aunque era bastante alta.

_**-"SOBREVIVIENTES"-**_ susurré como pude. –Es un libro que trata historias de sobrevivientes que tuvieron que pasar momentos difíciles hasta el punto de la locura pero lograron superarlo. También en este libro te enseña cómo superar la desesperación y también tips de sobrevivencia-

No sé porque razón, pero siempre me atrajeron las historia apocalípticas donde todo estaba perdido y la gente tenía que defenderse y sobrevivir por sí misma. Este era un libro especial, porque era el más completo y el más grande. Era de cuero y tenía las letras grabadas en oro.

- Además en la parte de atrás tiene toda una sección de distintos tipos de escenarios apocalípticos o en el cual estas perdido y te dice lo primero que tenés que hacer y cómo hacerlo en esas circunstancias- dije mostrando la parte de atrás del libro.

-Wow, increíble- dijo la joven sonriendo y mirando el libro. -¿Puedo leerlo con vos?, nunca lo leí-

-Sí, dale, recién lo empezaba de todas formas- dije apoyando el libro en la mesa mientras Mikami se acomodaba y leía.

-Este día va a ser largo- suspiré.

.

.

.

Este es el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho, aceptamos sugerencias y comentarios constructivos.

Los saludan Heavenly Demon.

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo 2: El Comienzo

El segundo capítulo de nuestra historia original espero que les guste.

Kenshi siempre fue un chico muy inteligente y audaz. Amaba mucho a los que los rodeaban y le encantaba su entorno porque él lo había elegido.

Desde que fue chico siempre le daban honores y cosas importantes. También tenía una familia que lo acogía de buena forma y lo ayudaba siempre. También tenía sus cosas malas como el defecto de la flojera. También a veces histérico y enojón.

Especialmente con su hermana Ai. Ai era una chica de catorce años tranquila y modesta. Tenía una autoestima elevada y era una chica perezosa igual que su hermano.

-Chau chicos- sonrió Kenshi mientras se alejaba con su hermana.

Ai, suspiró mientras agitaba la mano y Rei, Nagito y Mikami se iban lentamente mientras se escuchaban las risas de la única mujer ahí.

-Kenshi, tengo hambre- dijo Ai estirándose mientras el chico abría la puerta con las llaves. Kenshi suspiró cansado.

-Esperá a que cenemos Ai- dijo algo molesto mientras abría la puerta lentamente y A pasaba rápido. –Por favor, cambiate esa ropa- dijo como último.

-No Kenshi, me voy a mi habitación, chau- dijo la rubia subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Kenshi suspiró y tiró su mochila por cualquier lado del comedor.

Al entrar en la cocina se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa y lo dejó a la mitad sobre la mesa para luego subir y caminar hasta su cuarto.

Al entrar a su habitación la cerró y se sentó en su silla giratoria para ir directamente a su computadora que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

Mientras la prendía se quitaba el buzo tirándolo sobre la cama.

Echó un vistazo de reojo hacia su escritorio en frente de la cama y a su lamparita.

Se sentía muy cansado y se levantó para tirarse un rato en su cama mirando el techo, que luego de unos minutos se pondría negro porque se había quedado dormido.

Un ruido lo hizo despertar de la nada y levantó su cabeza instantáneamente.

Sus amigos estaban llamándolo por el "DISTRICT CONNECT" un programa que simplemente constaba de un chat, en el cuál por medio de camaritas y micrófonos podías comunicarte a larga distancia.

Kenshi aceptó la llamada y acomodó la camarita para poder enfocarse mejor. Casi siempre ellos hacían llamadas así a la tarde-noche. Miró el reloj. Daban las 5 de la tarde.

Las ventanitas se abrieron de repente, y tres recuadros aparecieron. En uno estaba Nagito, en otro Mikami y en otro Rei.

Mikami hablaba desde su habitación, con una computadora portátil de color roja que emitía luz. Se la podía ver sentada, cruzada de piernas sonriendo.

Nagito estaba sin su sobre todo, tenía la remera de cuello ancho, y su pelo como siempre todo revoltoso y despeinado. Él estaba desde otra computadora portátil, ya que el enfoque a su cara era malísimo.

Rei estaba con su semblante serio mirando hacia atrás con toda naturalidad. A veces mandaba miradas de reojo, pero estaba cómodo. No tenía su camiseta y estaba prácticamente despatarrado en la silla.

-Estoy cansada de Tuko- suspiró Mikami, mirando hacia otro lado y apoyando sus manos en su cara.

-A veces, me dan ganas de pegarle y matarlo- dijo Kenshi mientras miraba hacia abajo molesto. –Molestando a quién quiere solo porque es grande-

Las mejillas de Mikami se volvieron rosas luego de escuchar eso.

Nagito molesto por el momento intervino:

-No entiendo por qué dejás que te hagan esas cosas, yo también tengo ganas de pegarle-

Rei que estaba escuchando intervino de forma inesperada:

-Kenshi, agradecé que Tuko todavía no molesta a Ai-

Kenshi abrió los ojos, y Mikami comenzó a Rei.

-Rei, a veces sos tan expresivo- dijo sonriendo.

-Tenés razón Rei, ese chico es demasiado desesperado-

-Pensemos que Ai tiene catorce años y que Mikami tiene dieciséis y está desarrollada y…-

-¡NAGITO!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kenshi y Mikami.

Luego en la habitación de Kenshi se escucharon tres toques de la puerta.

-KENSHI, LA COMIDA ESTÁ PREPARÁNDOSE, MIRÁ QUE TE VOY A LLAMAR CUANDO ESTÉ LISTA- gritó a través de la puerta la mamá de Kenshi.

-Bueno mamá- dijo Kenshi en un tono un poco molesto.

-MÁS VALE KENSHI VANGAR, QUE TE APURÉS CUANDO TE LLAME, PORQUE TE BAJO A LA FUERZA-

Kenshi suspiró y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la voz tranquilizadora de Nagito habló.

-Tranquilo Kenshi, no busqués problemas-

-Mi mamá a veces es tan pesada que me dan ganas de matarla- susurró el chico de los cabellos negros mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mikami abrió los ojos, a veces Kenshi metía la pata. La cara de Nagito se desfiguró.

-Kenshi, agradecé que tenés mamá, algunos no tienen y darían todo porque los reten, los mimen, los cuiden…- dijo La chica en tono para salvar el pequeño momento incómodo.

Nagito no tenía mamá. Y que le dijeran estas cosas podrían afectarle mucho o no, pero seguía sin tenerla.

Cuando tenía 10 años, su madre murió por una enfermedad desconocida. Tampoco Nagito sabía mucho de su muerte y su supuesta enfermedad.

Sólo que un día llegó y su madre no estaba más, y que fue cuidado por su padre.

En ese mínimo momento de incomodidad, la puerta se abrió de la nada.

-Kenshi, mamá dice que te estuvo llamando- dijo Ai, con su pijama celeste y su cabello mojado suelto. Sus ojos estaban pintados y sus labios también.

Kenshi se sintió vergüenza ajena al ver a su hermana así vestida.

-¡AI, ESTOY HABLANDO CON MIS AMIGOS!- Dijo Kenshi enojado.

-No me importa, bajá o si no, mamá te baja- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la puerta con un portazo. A veces la hermana de Kenshi podía ser bastante fastidiosa.

Nagito se echó a Rei luego del momento.

-¡NO TE RÍAS DE LA SITUACIÓN NAGITO!- Dijo Kenshi furioso mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No, no Kenshi. No me río de tu situación, me río de la cara babosa de Rei- y se echó a Rei Mikami. Kenshi se fijó en la cara de Rei, estaba estupefacta y nada seria, hasta podría decir que era un tanto graciosa.

-Chicos, bajo a comer- suspiró cerrando el chat y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Abrió y bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa.

-Pollo- dijo la madre dejando el plato justo en la mesa. Estaban sentados Ai y su padre en la mesa.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio hoy?- suspiró su padre algo cansado.

-Bien- dijo Kenshi sentándose a comer rápido. Kenshi se comía todo y más.

-Hoy te vi leyendo un libro con Mikami, Kenshi- dijo Ai sonriendo.

Ai en su hora de clase, había ido al baño y al pasar por el salón de su hermano, los vio juntos leyendo un libro.

Kenshi se atragantó.

-¿Quién es Mikami, hijo?- dijo su padre en un tono muy enternecedor.

-Ella es una amiga, papá-dije algo molesto mientras veía las miradas de mi hermana que me daban ganas de pegarle.

Esa comida, por alguna razón, fue una comida larguísima para Kenshi. Luego de comer, se levantó a pesar de los regaños de su mamá diciendo que la comida era algo "sagrado" que hasta que todos terminaran no debería levantarse, pero le importó poco y siguió.

Subió las escaleras y se topó con la puerta de su cuarto y pensó si tal vez debería bajar, esperar a su familia, pero finalmente entró y se sentó frente a su computadora.

Al mirar la pantalla, en vez de estar los 3 cuadros en el programa, solo había uno y era el de Mikami

-Hola Mikami- dijo Kenshi mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

-Ah, Hola Kenshi no te vi- dijo media exaltada la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Te asuste?- Dijo Kenshi algo apenado.

-No, sólo me sorprendiste un poco, estaba sola y de la nada…-

-¿No comiste vos?- dijo ahora acaparando la atención en su amiga.

-Sí, pero mi mamá me trajo la comida a la cama- Dijo ella mientras movía y corría de lugar el plato con migajas.

Kenshi largó un suspiro de consentimiento.

-Cuando te fuiste, siguió en seguida Rei y me quedé sola hablando con Nagito- dijo ella mientras intentaba enfocar mejor la pantalla de la computadora portátil que tenía la cámara-

Kenshi algo atareado hizo un mini silencio.

-Igual dijo Nagito que no iba a tardar mucho- dijo con un tono dulce mientras se acomodaba el pelo de lugar.

Kenshi se puso a pensar prácticamente en todo ese día, en lo extraño que se sintió…

En que no fue un día normal.

-Kenshi, Kenshi ¿estás ahí?- dijo Mikami con una cara graciosa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sí, solo me perdí en el espacio un poco- dijo pensando en por ejemplo, el libro que había leído esa tarde.

-¿Estás bien Kenshi?- dijo algo extasiada la chica mientras se alejaba un poco de la cámara para tomar un libro de dibujos y un lápiz.

-No, no era nada…- solo que Kenshi se imaginó el libro de la supervivencia, y luego como los dos se quedaron medio dormidos uno sobre otro hasta que el profesor les terminó por gritar.

-Ah, ya pensaba que te pasaba algo…- dijo sonriendo. -Sí, fue un día raro hoy- aclaró con un tono de voz cansada.

-¿Raro?- acotó Kenshi que todavía no entendía muy bien su punto de vista.

-Sí, no me entiendo mucho tampoco pero… pero tuve este presentimiento, como si algo extraño fuera a pasarnos y mientras estaba caminando con Rei y Nagito hacia los trenes sentí como un silbido muy fuerte en el aire, aunque… Miré para arriba pero no había nada, les pregunté a los chicos si habían escuchado algo y me dijeron que no…-Mikami hizo un silencio corto en el que Kenshi no habló tampoco. –Perdón, seguro estás pensando que estoy loca por lo tanto que estoy hablando- terminó con una risa un tanto forzada.

-No, para nada- dijo Kenshi que estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud de ella a veces.

-¿Lo escuchaste vos?- dijo Mikami mirándolo más seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kenshi un tanto perdido en la conversación.

-El sonido, ¿lo escuchaste vos?- repitió Mikami preocupada.

A Kenshi realmente nunca se le había cruzado en la mente todavía hasta que Mikami tocó el tema pero mientras regresaba a su casa, vi un tipo de estrella fugaz cayendo, el sonido no se escuchaba, pero de la manera en la que caía era extraña.

-No, pero tal vez una estrella fugaz que vi lo habría causado- dijo Kenshi mientras recordaba ese momento.

-¿Estrella fugaz?- preguntó sorprendida la chica de ojos mieles, mientras los abría y brillaban.

-Sí, cuando volvía para mi casa con Ai vi una especie de estrella fugaz o algo que caía del cielo. Ai no lo vio, aunque...no escuche nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre los dos, con el único sonido siendo la interferencia entre las dos computadoras.

-Em… Kenshi…- dijo Mikami mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Si?- dijo Kenshi mirando de nuevo la pantalla.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte pero… - dijo Mikami mientras miraba la cámara.

-Dale vos sabes que me podes contar todo- dijo Kenshi sonriendo-

-Bueno, la cosa es que…- dijo Mikami mirando con una sonrisa la cámara.

-Hola-Se escucho mientras una figura se acerco a la cámara.

-Ah, hola Rei- Dijo Mikami sonriendo a la cámara por la llegada de un nuevo compañero.

Rei no habló, pero los quedó mirando en forma de que les contaran qué hacían.

-Estábamos hablando del colegio- dijo Kenshi captando las señales.

-Hmp- Dijo su típico monosílabo mientras rodaba los ojos y cerraba la boca.

Un poco más tarde volvió Nagito y seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que empecé a sentir un olor raro para describir, una combinación de carbón y carne quemada, luego se escucho el grito mas perforante que escuche en mi vida, venia del cuarto de mis padres, salí corriendo de mi silla sin darle ninguna explicación a mis amigos al salir al pasillo me encontré con Ai que tenia la misma cara de miedo y preocupación que yo.

Seguimos corriendo hasta el cuarto de mis padres hasta encontrarnos con la imagen más aterradora que vi en mi vida…

Esperamos que les haya gustado.


	3. Capitulo 3: El Plan

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando Kenshi estaba hablando con sus amigos, cuando de la nada comenzó a sentir ese olor atípico que era muy difícil de describir, una combinación de carne, carbón y para cerrar el acto, unos gritos culminaron el show.

Kenshi disparó de la silla, no le explicó nada a sus amigos simplemente salió corriendo como pudo y al encontrarse con Ai, que claramente había sentido lo mismo que él, se miraron con esos ojos preocupados y salieron corriendo hacia dónde bien sabían que provenía el ruido y ese horrible olor.

Cuando se pararon en la puerta dónde estaban adentro sus padres, un temor y un frío increíble recorrió la espalda de Kenshi, pero decidió apoyar la mano en el picaporte y girarla. Ai lo miraba detrás mientras su cara de preocupación hacía que sus ojos celestes se vieran apagados. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas y se pusieron blancos enseguida.

Sus padres estaban sobre la cama, atemorizados mientras un fuego que parecía no estar oxigenado los recubría e iba quemando lentamente sus carnes y todos sus cuerpos. Un fuego grande, con una llama en distintos tonos de verde, que obviamente no largaba ningún tipo de humo, pero si un olor horrible y una desesperación.

Lo primero que se escuchó fue el grito de Ai, un grito ensordecedor que podía ser hasta desgarrador.

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!- Gritaba Ai mientras se tomaba la cabeza con delirio y cerraba los ojos tan fuertes, que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras ella se derrumbaba en el suelo. -¡KENSHI, PAPÁ Y MAMÁ SE ESTÁN QUEMANDO!-

Kenshi había entrado en un terrible shock emocional, de todo lo que le pudo haber pasado no sabía si esto era lo peor, o si esto era lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

El chico se tomó la cabeza, quizá porque no quería creer lo que estaba pasando y pensaba que era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cuál iba a despertar dentro de un rato. Pero no era así.

Kenshi se tomó el cabello para atrás mientras sus músculos se contraían por los nervios de la situación, y un par de lágrimas salvajes rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaban en la peor situación posible que podría existir.

-¡Ai, agarrá un balde con agua fría, rápido!- dijo Kenshi intentando sobrepasar la situación tan desastrosa del momento. -¡Por favor, apúrate y volvé lo más rápido posible!- dijo el morocho mientras intentaba apagar el fuego con una manta que quitó de uno de los muebles.

-*No entiendo por qué el fuego es verde*- pensó Kenshi mientras las lágrimas salían más gruesas y su espalda se ponía más fría. El fuego de por si se veía bastante extraño y la curiosidad de Kenshi por intentar tocarlo apareció.

Kenshi pasó su mano por sobre una de las llamas y cuando pensó que su mano quedaría igual que sus padres, algo extraño ocurrió. Una luz salió al tocar directamente su piel, una luz que él nunca imaginaría, una luz tan brillante pero tan extraña que no podía no mirarla. El fuego comenzó a quemar la parte de arriba de su mano, formando una figura sobre ésta, mientras que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor o molestia.

Luego de que el fuego se extinguió y que los ojos de Kenshi miraran absortos las líneas dibujadas en su mano pudo ver un círculo verde, que parecía grabado.

Ai volvió corriendo con un balde de color rojo, al cual se le notaba lo pesado que era por lo que Kenshi lo tomó para que Ai pudiera descansar su débil figura y su cansada cara. Olvidándose por completo del símbolo de su mano.

El morocho tiró el balde de agua con desesperación notable sobre los cuerpos descarnados de sus padres para ver que el agua solo pasaba y se esfumaba. El agua no apagaba ese fuego para nada, porque claramente no era un fuego normal.

-¡KENSHI! EL AGUA NO APAGA NADA, ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Dijo Ai mientras se toma las mejillas y sus lágrimas corrian su maquillaje nocturno. -¡PAPÁ Y MAMÁ VAN A MORIR!- Dijo la rubia mientras se apretaba a Kenshi y tiraba de su remera color negra.

Ai miró perdidamente el fuego que se estaba llevando la vida de sus padres, y de la nada decidió intentar sacarlos de ahí al menos, se perfiló para ir y acercarse al fuego soltando el cuerpo de Kenshi.

-¡AI, NO LO TOQUES!- Gritó Kenshi desesperado intentando tomar a Ai de la mano para pararla, pero cuando Ai dio un paso y estiró la mano para sacarlos Kenshi no logró frenarla y ésta al tocar el fuego verde comenzó a brillar y a brillas como nunca. Kenshi sabía lo que pasaba porque le había pasado a él también.

Su mano derecha brillaba y quemaba sin quemar, igualmente Ai gritó por la situación. Cuando el fuego pasó y Ai dejó de agitar la mano asustada vio en su mano grabada el símbolo del círculo amarillo en su rosada piel.

Ai y Kenshi se miraron un rato.

Los ojos de Ai estaban perdidos y opacos. No tenían brillo, y estaban hinchados. Salían más lágrimas de ellos, su boca temblaba y su cuerpo tenía frío. Se abrazó bajando la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

-No entiendo por qué pasó esto…- susurró Ai mientras se limpiaba la pintura seca de los ojos.

[9:09:35 PM] Ai…- dijo Kenshi sin saber qué hacer. No es como si supiera consolar a una chica, si no podía consolarse a ella misma.

Kenshi se adentró en el fuego y quitó a sus padres descarnados para comprobar con mayor razón que el fuego a él no le afectaba, era como niebla que se ponía en su camino. Los colocó en un lado de la habitación.

-¡AI, LLAMÁ A UNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó Kenshi al ver que Ai se tiraba al piso acongojada en una punta abrazando su propio cuerpo, mientras sus lágrimas caían.

-Si...si…- repitió corriendo a buscar el teléfono más cercano. El miedo se había apoderado muchísimo en Ai, tanto que no podía caminar y coordinar como correspondía. Ai se dirigió hacia la salita y tomó el teléfono. Estaba tan perdida que le costaba moverse bien y cuando llegó nuevamente al cuarto se quedó parada sin moverse con el teléfono en sus manos.

-¡Ai, marcá al 233 ahora!- dijo Kenshi mientras se paraba e iba hacia su lado y apoyaba su brazo en su hombro con suavidad.

Ai marcó en el teléfono rápidamente.

-Ponelo en alta voz- dijo Kenshi mientras Ai apretaba el botón. Kenshi limpió una lágrima con su antebrazo.

Sonó varias veces, y luego de un tiempo alguien atendió.

-¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDEME!- Gritó una voz desesperada de mujer, mientras de la línea se seguían escuchando los gritos horribles y espantosos que provenían de allí.

-¡ACÁ MIS PADRES SE ESTÁN PRENDIENDO FUEGO Y NECESITO UNA AMBULANCIA URGENTE!- Gritó Ai con la voz quebrada.

-¡EN ESTE HOSPITAL TAMBIÉN SE ESTÁN PRENDIENDO FUEGO LAS PERSONAS!- Gritó la señora de la otra línea.

Kenshi miraba estupefacto a Ai, con horror y miedo. No entendían mucho, más allá de escuchar los gritos y los alaridos por parte de la otra línea. Kenshi le arrebató prácticamente el teléfono a su hermana y le comenzó a gritar.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO ALLÍ!?- gritó Kenshi bastante desesperado.

Unos ruidos molestos interferían un poco la conversación.

-¡ACÁ SE ESCUCHÓ UN GRITO, LAS LUCES DEL HOSPITAL TITILARON…COMO TODOS NOS ALARMAMOS… SALÍ A VER QUE SUCEDÍA CUANDO ME ENCONTRÉ… CON EL DOCTOR PRENDIÉNDOSE FUEGO Y LUEGO APARECIÓ EL PACIENTE…LUEGO TODA LA GENTE APARECIÓ PRENDIDA FUEGO… SÓLO UN PAR DE ENFERMERAS… ESTAMOS VIVAS… SOLO UN PAR… LAS SALAS DE BEBÉS Y DÓNDE SE ALOJAN A LOS NIÑOS NO TIENEN FUEGO… ESTÁN LIMPIAS…-

Hubo un segundo de silencio, que pareció una eternidad.

-YO… ¿YO ME VOY A MORIR?- dijo la voz angustiada de la enfermera, que se desesperaba al escuchar cada vez más gritos horribles y atroces.

Kenshi no sabía que responder. Sólo era un adolescente de dieciséis años. Tuvo un terrible shock, realmente no sabía que podía decirle para calmar a la chica que estaba tan asustada en la segunda línea.

Kenshi agarró el teléfono lo más fuerte que pudo, y lo apretó también.

-No…- susurró al principio con una débil voz. –No te vas a morir porque… porque…- hizo un silencio, para pensar bien sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas. -¡PORQUE SOS UNA SOS UNA SOBREVIVIENTE! SUPERASTE TODO, ¡Y VAS A VIVIR!- Agarró más fuerte el teléfono. -¡TE LO PROMETO!-

Su voz que al principio tenía un toque de énfasis, terminó disminuyendo porque realmente, él mismo dudaba de sí.

Un ruido de interferencia sonó varias veces y ya la voz de la enfermera se escuchaba entre cortadamente.

Luego de varios intentos en los que trataron de poder responderse, la llamada se cortó para sólo escuchar interferencia completa.

La cara de Ai que había sido muy impactante se alarmó.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo la rubia en un tono bastante asustado.

-No sé, se cortó la llamada…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Kenshi sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, bien en el fondo de su corazón, esa enfermera había muerto.

Cuando Kenshi volvió a la realidad, quiso morir.

Ahí, las cenizas de sus padres, volaban con el viento. Unas cenizas grises y horribles que volaban, otras que se desparramaban.

Ai no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, más y más fuerte.

Kenshi al ver llorar a su hermana, se sintió demasiado mal, pero no podía hacer nada tampoco. Tenía que ser un hombre, tenía que afrontar la situación.

Algo extraño estaba pasando, y no entendía que.

Miró a Ai llorando y recordó algo importante: Los chicos, sus amigos. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Estaban bien? Se preocupó y salió corriendo como pudo.

Llegó a su cuarto y todo parecía normal, de no ser porque casualmente en ninguno de los recuadros donde deberían estar los chicos había alguien.

Kenshi decidió subir el volumen, y claramente escuchaba los ruidos increíbles que venían de los otros tres recuadros molestos.

Se asustó al ver en un recuadro, a Rei, tapándose los ojos y con mueca de dolor. Eso lo impresionó.

Rei nunca lloraba.

-Rei…- dijo Kenshi intentando imitar una voz tranquila pero que en toda su sonata se escuchaba alterada.

-¡KENSHI, MIS PAPÁS MURIERON!- Dijo muy desesperado. -¡NO SÉ QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- gritó desaforadamente sin poder contenerse.

-Rei, tranquilo, los… los míos también…- dijo Kenshi mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su cara. Era complicado poder decir esas cosas, y bastante. -¿Estás bien..?-

-Yo si pero… pero- dijo Rei, que fue cortado por un llanto más suave. Hipidos más consecutivos.

-Kenshi… Rei… mis papás murieron…- dijo llorando alterada Mikami, mientras se sentaba. Mikami ya estaba más tranquila de lo que podía imaginar o esperarse alguien normal. –Estaba por cambiarme y de la nada escuché gritos, bajé y un… un fuego los quemó…- dijo mientras hipaba más y más.

Kenshi no sabía bien como controlar la situación, tenía 16 años y era chico como para poder saber que hacer en una situación así de complicada.

Estaban todos tan asustados, que Mikami aclaró algo que nadie se había dado cuenta cuando terminó por calmarse.

-Nagito… Nagito no está- dijo tapándose la boca.

-No puede ser que haya…- dijo Rei abriendo los ojos con terror.

-No digas nada, ni se te ocurra- afirmó Kenshi.

Y mientras todos discutían y Mikami se alteraba, la voz tranquilizadora pero a la vez fría apareció.

-Hola chicos- dijo el Nagito, mientras corría su mechón rojizo del cabello. Sólo comenzó mirándolos por la cámara. Sus ojos estaban raros, pero sin embargo no lloraba. Su muy blanquecina piel, estaba por demás pálida. –Me alegro de que estén bien- sonrió de forma muy forzada. –Mi padre ha muerto- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y se tomaba la cabeza con la mano sutilmente. Como si le doliera o le punzara. –Ustedes…-

-Si Nagito, estamos igual- dijo Kenshi mirando hacia otro lado. Nunca entendió esa frialdad, mezclada con dulzura que el pelirrojo generaba.

[9:09:45 PM] Sus ojos brillaban igualmente.

-Mikami, ¿estás bien?- dijo sonriendo medianamente. Nagito siempre supo desde que eran chicos que su sonrisa era tranquilizadora. Principalmente tranquilizaba a Mikami.

-Si…- dijo Mikami pasando el dorso de su mano en sus mejillas. Rió. –Es que es todo muy repentino, sabés…-

-Sí, y claramente necesito y tengo que llegar al punto de todo esto- dijo quitando su mano de la cara y suspirando. –No hay tiempo para llorar o lamentarse, ahora solo queda seguir. Lo que pasó pasó y nunca vamos a recuperar a nuestros papás- dijo desviando la mirada principalmente del lente de la cámara.

Cuando Nagito estaba por acotar algo más,

-¡KENSHI, MIRÁ POR LA VENTANA!- Dijo Ai, moviendo su cabellera rubia suelta y desordenada hasta los hombros para señalar por la ventana con desesperación.

Kenshi no pudo más que dirigirse hacia la ventana, y abrirla con mucho cuidado para ver mejor. Allí, al la terrible vista de los dos hermanos, estaba una anciana quemándose mientras corría y movía todos sus miembros aún no descarnados con desesperación.

Luego más para la avenida se podía ver a un chico gritando y corriendo mientras miraba para atrás. Corría y corría y gritaba palabras que no se entendían.

-Chicos… ¡CHICOS!- Grita Nagito para traer a la realidad a los hermanos.

Luego del pequeño grito del pelirrojo los dos se giraron enseguida. Ai se estaba tapando la cara mientras se auto abrazaba con miedo.

-Tranquilos chicos, ¿qué veían?- dijo Nagito mientras se quitaba la campera y la arrojaba por ahí sin mirar.

Ai claramente no habló nada porque estaba ocupada tomándose la cabeza mientras negaba repetidamente.

-No… sólo había… un niño gritando mientras corría y una anciana que también se estaba quemando…- dijo mientras colocaba suavemente la mano sobre la cabeza de Ai.

Claramente Nagito se levantó de la silla de la nada y revolvió un par de cosas mientras estaba agachado.

-Esperen- dijo mientras sacaba dos cosas esenciales: Una libreta mediana, y una lapicera muy delicada negra. Arrancó un par de hojas del principio y comenzó a anotar.

-Así que…- dijo mirando la libreta mientras golpeaba la punta de la lapicera con la hoja que nadie llegaba a ver. –Se quema una anciana y un nene corre…- dijo mientras escribía decidido en esa libreta color bordó oscuro.

-¿QUÉ HACÉS NAGITO?- dijo Rei sorprendido por la estupidez que estaba haciendo su compañero.

-Es solo una libreta, no es nada- dijo sonriendo mientras aclaraba las cosas.

-Nagito, ¿para qué anotás las cosas?- dijo Mikami mientras tomaba un pañuelo y sonaba su nariz.

-Es una costumbre que tengo- dijo con esa sonrisa manipuladora. –Bien- y cerró la libreta no sin antes enganchar en la página la lapicera con la hoja.

La dejó lentamente en el escritorio.

Kenshi sabía bien que hacía pero no tuvo tiempo para gritar ya que por la ventana vio otro acto atroz: Un hombre estaba apuñalando a una mujer.

-Por el amor de dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Mikami tomándose la cara un poco más tranquila.

-Nos vamos a morir todos a este paso chicos- dijo Ai, mirando aterrada la ventana que estaba por cerrar.

Nagito palmeó para llamar la atención, sacó nuevamente el bolígrafo de la libreta y acomodó las páginas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, y yo tengo la idea perfecta- dijo Nagito sentándose mejor en la silla y corriendo sus cabellos pelirrojos hacia atrás algo dubitativo. –Mi plan empezaría por el centro comunitario… ¿se acuerdan todos?- dijo Nagito con desaires.

-Sí, ahí íbamos a jugar de más chicos a un montón de deportes- dijo Mikami mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Exacto Mikami, ahí estaría y sería nuestro próximo refugio. Según mis pensamientos y deducciones estoy seguro de que podría ser un lugar habitable, evidentemente- dijo Nagito mientras anotaba un par de las cosas que decía. –Mi plan…-

-¿Por qué el centro comunitario?- dijo Rei algo molesto de tanta charla y nada de acción.

-Exactamente Rei, allí estaría todo lo que necesitamos. Hay agua potable, gracias a los grandes tanques, que podemos suceder nosotros si algo les pasa. Además fuentes de energía renovable, lo más importante la comida, patios y recámaras. Hay salones, duchas y baños- hizo una pausa para tomar aire. –Además de las piletas Y no se olviden de la cancha de fútbol, sería muy buena para cultivar, tiene pasto real, no artificial. La tierra es bastante fértil, y eso produce que el pasto sea bastante servible. Es suficientemente profundo para que las plantas, puedan dejar crecer sus raíces también-

Nagito estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, y sabía que todos iban a seguirlo. Era el más calmado de todos, y el que más en frío pensaba en ese momento.

Estaba asustado como los otros, pero su mente se abría a la parte más importante de la situación, que era sobrevivir por el momento.

-Eso… ¿sólo?- dijo Kenshi colocándose el buzo que se había quitado. –Tenemos suerte de que pertenezcas al distrito de la agricultura, Nagito-

-La única desventaja es la otra sobrevivencia…- hizo una pausa mirando la libreta, mientras la lapicera la golpeaba suavemente sobre sus labios. –Es un punto muy común, y podría haber otros sobrevivientes que quisieran irse a vivir allí y refugiarse como ellos…

-Estaría bien que lleváramos cosas nuestras, propias… como comida, agua…- dijo Kenshi mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-¡Es verdad! Y ROPA TAMBIÉN- Dijo Mikami mientras se paraba exaltada.

-ES CIERTO, TENEMOS QUE ARMAR BOLSOS…- decía Ai antes de ser interrumpida.

-No chicas, no tenemos que llevar ropa…- dijo Nagito sonriendo falsamente.

-Exacto, no es lo primordial esta vez…- dijo Kenshi.

Un silencio se formó luego de las últimas palabras que dijo Kenshi. La voz dulce de Nagito resonó en el puro silencio.

-Chicos, sé que va a sonar un tanto morboso, pero no sería inteligente quedarme callado a estas alturas, además de todo lo que dijo Kenshi, es muy importante quieran creerlo o no, que lleven algo para defenderse… ¿me entienden?- hizo una mini pausa donde se acomodó el cabello. –Esto es porque allá afuera, ahora, a los sobrevivientes no les va a importar quiénes somos ni nada. Sólo nos van a ver como una manera para conseguir recursos…-

Luego de esta charla, todos sí quedaron en silencio. La luna brillaba más que nunca, y los personajes empezaban a cansarse por el trajín del día…

Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir y llevó su tiempo, espero que les guste

Saludos

Heavenly Demon

.

.

.


End file.
